HTTYD: Deja Vu'
by ParallelHeart3
Summary: What if Dragons were hated again? And this time it wasn't up to Hiccup to save the day, It was Runas'. Runa Horrendece Haddock to be exact. *Not a GenderBend* [ Edited: Why do I keep on dong this?] Enjoy! R&R please!


_**All Rights Reserved To DreamWorks & Cressida Cowell but some characters are mine…I think.**_

_1_

_Welcome to Berk_

Runa's POV

This is Berk.

It snows 9 months and hails the other three.12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on The Meridian of Misery. My village in a word is sturdy. It's been here for 9 generations and every building is intact. We have hunting, fishing and a charming view of sunsets. The perfect vacation spot. Except for one fatal flaw. The pests you see. No, not mosquitoes and No, not mice. Actually it's far from that.

I dash toward my house door and slam the door. The front of my door was probably singed with see that fire came from...

"Dragons." I manage to breathe.

I open the door and peek to see if the Giant dragon was still there. Nope. Probably got tackled by a viking.

I run to The Blacksmith Stall,which is where I work when I have time. On the way I see Vikings climbing on dragons and whacking them with their various weapons. Another Viking was holding on to a sheep that a Gronckle was thieving. Most people would leave, but not us.

We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.

By the time I got to The Stall, I got pulled inside by a giant, meaty, viking hand.

"Runa, are ya' crazy?"I looked up and saw a viking with two missing limbs, blond hair and a very scottish accent.

This was Gobber.

Gobber is the Viking who runs the BlackSmith stall. Also he's on of the few people who actually like me. I think he's the only one who likes me."-_-

"You could've gotten killed."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Gobber." I sarcastically muttered under my breath.

"Now stay here." Gobber firmly said, pointing a finger into m

As Gobber waddled away with several blunt weapons, I rested my hands on the stalls' checkout area, and placed my head in them.

BOOOOOOOM! Startled, I looked over to the direction of the explosion and saw...[- I've got to stop using these dramatic dots ]

Asger.

Asger Horrendce Haddock is the cutest boy on all of Berk. And no, I don't have a giant crush on him. Probably just a tiny one... He's really handy with the axe or anything axe like. His mom is Astrid Hoffson. Probably where he got his axe-like reflexes mom. Brokk has a crush on his sister Hilda and his mom, which is messed up.

Then, there's his dad, Hiccup Horrendce Haddock the 3rd, the Head of Berk's Dragon Academy. To be honest, he seriously freaks me out, though all the other girls think he's hot. If hot, means having one green eye and another one blind with a scar over it, 7 tattoos (The night fury crawling on one of his sides, recalled the coolest one) including a small flower on his chest( I don't get that), shaggy brown hair that reaches to half of his neck, frequently wearing a black cloak, and a metallic foot, then girls have weird meaning of hot. (The scar may look cool, but besides that everything else totally creeps me out)

Beside Asger were Brokk Jorgeson, Freyr Ingerson, and Puffnut and Buffnut Thorston. The funny thing is Buffnut is the girl and Puffnut is the guy. (A.K.A They're both cousins.)

"Their job is so much cooler than mine." I sigh. Then Gobber picks me up with his hook. "Oh, come on. Gobber, please. Let me go. I need to make my mark."

"You've made plenty of marks, Runa, in all the wrong places."

"No. What you takin' about. They don't know what to do with all of this." I said striking a body builder pose. Gobber rolled his eyes. I look out the window and see a Viking, 4 times the size I am, with a red beard and mustache with a few streaks of gray.

They call him Stoick the Vast.

They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off the shoulders. Do I believe that?

Yes I do.

"What've we got?"Stoick asked his men.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Finn said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good.

"You better not be thinking of sneaking out." Gobber said. _Dra__ts! I hate how Gobber can read minds._

"At least give me 2 minutes. I'll kill a dragon and my life will infinitely get better. Might even get a date." I insisted.

"Kill a dragon?" Gobber laughed."You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these." Gobber said picking up a bola, which a Viking nabbed and threw at dive-bombing Gronckle

"That's why I'll have this throw it for me."I said, accidently activating my own contraption. A bola flew across the work shop, missing Gobber by an inch and hit an unsuspecting Viking.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."Gobber yelled

"Mild calibration issue." I argued, but I was quaking. with Gobbers' size and his... well size, who knows what he's done with his past apprentices.

"Runa. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestures in my direction."…This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." It took me a while to understand, but then I got it. Gobber, you really like to be greedy and take big bites out my self-esteem, don't you? Leave some for the Other vikings.

"Ohhhh..." I said, trying to sound threatening.

"Ohhhh, yes."Gobber mimicked.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained." I said gesturing to all of me."There will be consequences!"Gobber tosses me a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." I trudged to the back of the workshop and sharpened it on the grinding wheel. Then I start fantasizing.

One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those will surely get me a boyfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic, Exciting. Two heads. Twice the status.

"They found the sheep." A Viking yelled.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"Stoick yells, frustrated.

"Fire!"Yelled a Viking.

And then there's The Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. It emerged from the flames and gave the Vikings a toothy grin.

"I'll take care of this." Stoick says. He slams the head with a hammer. Suddenly a ballistic moaning noise comes from above. Vikings everywhere take cover.

The ultimate prize is a dragon that no one has ever seen before. A dragon that walks among the shadows. We call it the. . . .

"Night Fury! Get down!" The moaning sound builds up.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself and never. . .

The Night Fury blasts lightning at a catapult, making it erupt into flames.

. . . Misses.

No one has ever killed a night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

"Oh sweet mother of Thor." Gobber says under his breath."Runa, they need me out there. If you take one step out this stall and I will make you into a human toothpick." Then he looked at me again.

"I guess I don't need to make what's already made.

I scoffed in shock."Offense taken."Gobber burst through door with an axe, yelling a Viking yell. I smirk. How can I pass up this opportunity. I started wheeling my contraption to Raven Point. Night Fury here I come.

Hiccup's POV

I secretly freed a blue Monstrous Nightmare and it looked at me with grateful eyes. "If you want to be angrier that 'I' captured you, go attack Mildew's house."I whisper."Try to set his sheep, Fungus on fire, oh and make sure to scorch his butt. And for extra points burn his garden."

_Dude that idea is seriously awesome!_

I shrug."I try" The monstrous nightmare gave me a toothy grin and flew off in the direction of Mildew's house. I look back and see Astrid give me a suspicious look.

"Hiccup," Astrid says in scared and worried voice."What did you do?"

I smirk and hold up my right and."Hiccup. . ." One finger goes down."You're scaring me!"2 fingers."Stop it!"3 fingers."Oh, come on, just tell me." 4 fingers. "If you don't tell me, I swear I will. . ." Last finger.

*And Cue Huge Explosion Sound*

I give Astrid a proud smirk

Astrid gasped."You didn't!"

"What do you think? Oh and by the way that explosion was Mildew's house." Astrid just stared at me."What?"

"It's just that. . ." Astrid sniffled."I'm so happy I married you."

"I know. I'm awesome like that. Now excuse me while I tell a Gronckle to chomp Mildew's arms off." At first I was cool with Mildew, but now I hate him.. with all my passion. Meaning he's on my...list. I chuckle evilly under my breath. Yeah...list.

As I ran across the village 'injuring' dragons, I saw Runa Astergard wheeling some sort of contraption to Raven Point or at least struggling to. Now that I recall, wasn't there a Night Fur... Ohhhh. Now I see what's going on. Should I help her? Nah, this is going to be funny. "Astrid I'm gonna be gone for a while so can you continue to 'attack' dragons."

"Shouldn't be a problem." She said, smiling. I started walking near Raven Point."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just got some business to attend." I said smirking.

Yeah, Business.

Wow, I feel like a villain. I giggle. Then I shudder at the noise_ I_ had produced.

"Stupid Fan girls."

* * *

Hey, everyone! It's the girl you hate for not updating.

Eeep! Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me.

Here, I'llz give youz a cookie?

Okay that didn't work.

How about more updates?

Hhm Hhm. *Eyebrow Waggle* You know you want them.


End file.
